Regalo de Cumpleaños
by Norash
Summary: El cumpleaños de Nigel se acerca, aunque para desgracia de sus amigos él aún continua en el espacio siendo un chico del barrio galáctico. Rachel se comunica con él para felicitarlo y entregarle el regalo que sus amigos le han dado, pero a Rachel se le escapan sus sentimientos en medio de la conversación, asustada de ser rechazada, corta la llamada, sin saber si él la escucho o no.


Regalo de Cumpleaños.

Rachel cerró su casillero con fuerza, logrando que varios chicos a su alrededor voltearán a verla como un bicho raro, esquivando miradas llegó a la cafetería y tomo asiento en la mesa en donde se encontraba Fanny, más conocida para ella como Número 86.

─ ¿Mal día?─pregunto la pelirroja a su rubia castaña amiga.

─Pelear con Chad no lo llamaría tener un mal día.─ comentó la líder suprema de los chicos del barrio, abrió su libro de historia y le dedicó una mirada de cólera a su inferior.─ Más bien, ya es como un día cualquiera.

─Ya sabes, los chicos son unos tontos, por eso no me enamoró.─ aludió la pelirroja, en el fondo, Número 362 hubiera querido reprocharle a ella lo enamorada que estuvo de Número 60 en su momento, pero eso sólo crearía peleas en su extraña amistad, que en aquel momento sería innecesaria.

Es decir, ella no estaba enojada con Chad por algo referente a estar enamorada de él y que aquel tarado no le prestará atención. Lo que creaban aquellas discusiones era el hecho de que Chad se molestará con ella cada vez que peleaba con su novia, Cree. A ella le importaba un brócoli lo que pasará en su relación con la hermana de Abby.

─A mí no me interesa, Chad, Fanny.

─Oh, disculpa.─ contesto ella, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo e intentaba pensar en una respuesta a eso.- Pensé que ya habías superado a Número 1.

La cara de Rachel se puso tan roja como el cabello de Número 86:─ ¡Eso no viene al caso!

─Es que yo creí que te gustaba Chad, lo cual significaba que ya habías olvidado a...

─Pues pensaste mal, soldado.─ respondió Número 362 a la defensiva. El timbre de la escuela sonó, recordándoles a todo el alumnado que debían volver a la tortura conocida como: Clases.

.

─ ¡Rachel!─ gritó una voz a su espalda, la muchacha se volteó para encontrarse frente a frente con Número 5.

─Soldado.─ susurró su líder con cuidado de que ningún tercero las escuchará.

─Quería pedirte un favor.

─Dime.

─Con los chicos del Sector V queríamos enviarle esto a Número 1 por su cumpleaños...─ comenzó a hablar la morena mientras sujetaba una caja blanca adornada con un moño rojo.

─¿Cu-cumpleaños?...─ interrumpió la rubia castaña con asombro.

─Oh, sí, es dentro de una semana, pero como ya salimos hoy a vacaciones y sabemos que volverás a la base lunar está noche, pensamos en dártelo ahora para que Número 1 lo reciba a tiempo.─ explicó la muchacha de gorra roja mientras le entregaba el regalo a Rachel, quien lo recibió con una sincera sonrisa.

─No te preocupes, soldado, procuraré que lo reciba a tiempo.

─Nos veremos en un mes.─ se despidió la morena para ir junto a sus demás amigos del sector V.

─ ¿Vienes ya?─ pregunto el mayor causante de sus dolores de cabeza, Chad, estaba detrás de ella, observando la dirección por la cual se iba Abby con los otros.

─Claro.─ contesto seca y sin siquiera mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

.

La conexión en la base lunar estaba bastante mala, y justo hoy, el día del cumpleaños de Número 1, los nervios de Rachel se la estaban comiendo viva, la líder se encontraba usando un hermoso vestido color naranja, sin mangas y que le llegaba hasta la mitad antes de la rodilla. Fanny se encargó de darle los suficientes cumplidos como para que la rubia se cansará de ella y la dejará irse de allí.

─ ¿Ho... Hola? ¿Hay al... alguien... allí?─ en la pantalla apareció una imagen borrosa de Número 1, lo poco que podía mirar Rachel era un traje espacial de color blanco y rojo, casi no se veía la cara de Nigel.

─Ay, Número 1... Soy 362, ¿pu... puedes oírme?─ atinó a decir la muchacha mientras intentaba obtener mejor señal en la base lunar, la cual estaba totalmente sola, aparte de unos pocos soldados que se quedaron vigilando el exterior de esta.

─Sí, fuerte y claro.─ respondió Nigel en el instante en que ella consiguió una mejor señal, logrando ver los ojos negros del muchacho, Número 1 sonrío al poder ver los ojos marrones de su líder suprema.

─Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo.─ dijo ella, sin saber exactamente como continuar esa conversación. Parecía que se le había olvidado en primer lugar porque estaba teniendo aquella video llamada con su soldado.

─Hoy se cumplen cinco años, ¿pero quién los cuenta jeje?─ comentó él con nostalgia en su tono de voz, evitando contacto visual con la rubia castaña.

─Supongo que extrañas a tu sector, ¿verdad?

─Sólo un poco jeje.─ habló nuevamente sin ganas, por más feliz que le hiciera volver a ver un rostro conocido después de tanto tiempo, le hacía faltar el tener un contacto real, no sólo por un pantalla.

─Número 1.

─ ¿Sí, jefa?─ posiblemente un "Me gustas" o "He estado enamorada de ti desde siempre" sería lo que los labios de Número 362 querrían haber dicho...

─Uh, fe-feliz cumpleaños, soldado. En estos momentos debería estar llegándote un paquete, sino es que llegó antes.

─Sí, llego ayer, el regalo de mis amigos.─ suspiró afligido el muchacho de ojos negros, teniendo la caja que Abby le había dado a Rachel.

─Me alegro, ¿ya lo abriste?

─No, en realidad estaba esperando este momento para poder abrirlo.─ dijo él, mirando a Número 362 con tal intensidad que en cualquier momento ella podría desmayarse, el muchacho abrió el regalo, observando el montón de cartas que se hallaban en la caja, junto a algunos objetos de sus amigos.

─ ¿Y bien?─ pregunto Rachel, mientras se acomodaba su vestido, captando la atención de Número 1, el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al notar mejor a su líder, el vestido naranja resaltaba bastante bien sus curvas y dejaba a la vista sus esbeltas piernas. Además de pensar en sus amigos en aquellos cinco años de soledad, existían momentos en los que el rostro de 362 iluminaba su mente.─ Número 1, ¿me estás escuchando?

─ ¿Qué? Ah, sí, los regalos están... muy bien.─ respondió él, tratando de no pensar en lo bien que se veía su líder con aquel vestido.─ Por cierto, te miras muy bien con ese vestido.

─ ¿Eh?─ la cara de Rachel parecía un tomate a punto de explotar, el ligero sonrojo que adornaba su cara desde que miró a Número 1 había entrado en aumento con aquel comentario, él por otra parte se había puesto bastante nervioso, ¿por qué esas palabras tenían que salir de su boca? Sí eso era justo lo que quería evitar decirle a ella.

─Ay, es decir, te miras bonita con ese vestido, no significa que con tu ropa normal te veas fea, igual siempre te miras hermosa con lo que sea que uses, lo que quiero decir es que...

─Número 1.

─ ¿Sí, jefa?─ pregunto él mientras tapaba su cara de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

─Me gustas.─ y antes de si quiera poder escuchar la respuesta por parte de Nigel, la muchacha cortó la conexión.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel se levantó más tarde de lo usual, siendo regañada por uno de sus inferiores quien le recordó que hoy era un día largo. Antes de ponerse su traje de líder, optó por revisar su teléfono, vaya sorpresa que se llevó al notar varios mensajes en su buzón.

Uno de ellos era de Número 5.

Como estoy segura que has de estar muy ocupada, sólo quiero saber que dijo Número 1 al recibir su regalo, ¿Lo enviaste a tiempo, verdad?

El siguiente era de Número 4.

Dime por favor que Número 1 se emocionó al ver su regalo, ¿le gusto? ¿Lo amo? Estoy seguro que su parte favorita fue leer mi carta y ver mi gran obsequio.

Y también un mensaje de Número 3.

Buenos días Número 362, espero hayas dormido bien y soñado con tu luna de miel con Número 1 (ya sé que estás muy enamorada de él, no soy tonta) espero puedas responder pronto mi mensaje y decirme cual fue la reacción de Número 1 al ver nuestro regalo.

-El sonrojo de Rachel se hizo presente al leer el mensaje de Kuki.-

No podía faltar el mensaje de Número 2.

Jefa, podría por favor decirnos con sumo detalle la reacción de nuestro amigo Número 1 al ver todas las cosas que le enviamos, son presentes muy importantes y esperamos que nada se haya perdido en el transcurso del viaje.

La voz de Número 86 alertó a Rachel de que la andaban necesitando con urgencia, por lo que no pudo revisar los últimos dos mensajes que estaban en su buzón. Rápidamente se alistó y salió corriendo de su habitación.

─ ¿Y qué tal tu noche ayer?─ fue la pregunta que hizo Fanny mientras se encontraban en la sala de control de la base lunar.

─Bien, ¿y la tuya?

─Vamos Número 362, sé que ayer estuviste hablando con Número 1, ¿no ocurrió nada interesante en esa video llamada?─ insistió la pelirroja, mientras tomaba un refresco de uva. Rachel rodó los ojos y suspiró con pesadez, si no se lo contaba a Fanny ¿a quién más se lo diría?

─Me le confesé.

─ ¿Qué?

─Lo que escuchaste, le dije a Número 1 que me gusta, ¿contenta?

─ ¿Y qué dijo él?

─Nada.

─ ¿Nada? ¡¿Me estás diciendo que expresaste abiertamente tus sentimientos y él no te respondió algo aunque sea?!

─Si lo hizo, no tengo ni la menor idea.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ ¡Me refiero a que antes de que él pudiera decirme algo corté la video llamada!

─ ¡¿Y por qué hiciste eso?!

─Porque tenía miedo de oír su respuesta.

─ ¿Y así te haces llamar nuestra líder?

─ ¡Deja de hacerme tantas preguntas!─ le gritó Número 362 con desesperación, la pelirroja acomodó su casco mientras se acercaba al asiento de su amiga.

─Lo siento, jefa.

─Déjalo, es cierto, soy una completa cobarde, debí al menos haber escuchado su respuesta.

─Ah, jefa.

─ ¿Qué?

─Tu celular está vibrando.─ la rubia tomó el aparato que estaba a punto de caerse del escritorio, y sin siquiera percatarse de quien era, contesto la llamada.

─ ¿Hola?

─Rachel, bonita, ¿adivina en dónde estoy?─ y tenía que ser Chad quien interrumpiera su discusión con Fanny.

─ ¿En dónde, Chad?─ Fanny escupió el refresco cerca de la rubia, la cual se alejó asqueada de aquel lugar.

─Con Cree y los del sector V de crucero.

─ ¡¿Por qué rayos estás con los del sector V y más aún, en un crucero?!─ Fanny seguía con los ojos abiertos como plato. ¿Qué clase de conversación estaban teniendo 362 y 274?

─ ¿No leíste mi mensaje?

─ ¿Qué mensaje?

─El que te envíe esta mañana.─ dijo él como si fuera lo más obvio, Rachel recordó los mensajes que no había leído por culpa de Número 86.─ Por cierto, los mocosos están preguntando algo sobre Nigel y un regalo y blabla... ¡Oye!

─Número 362.

─Número 5, hola, ¿cómo es eso del crucero?─ pregunto Rachel, mientras encendía el monitor principal y se acomodaba en la silla de líder.

─Ah, mi hermana y sus excentricidades, como sea, ¿qué dijo Número 1?

─Eh, Número 1, bueno, él dijo que le gusto el regalo.

─ ¿Y?

─Y ya, no hablamos mucho.

─ ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?─ sospecho la morena ante aquel comentario de la líder suprema.

─Ah…─ 362 volteó a mirar a Número 86, la cual se encontraba comiendo palomitas mientras observaba a su líder, la rubia suspiró derrotada.─ Le dije que me gusta.

─Oww que romántico Número 362.─ se escuchó la voz de Kuki a través del celular, ambas chicas voltearon a verse con sorpresa, mientras al otro lado de la línea, Memo regañaba a Número 3 y Güero le reclamaba a él que no le gritará a su chica.─ ¿Y qué te dijo?

─No lo sabe ya que cortó la video llamada antes de que Nigel pudiera responderle.─ contesto Fanny, mientras se sentaba al pie de su líder.

─Número 86, vuelve a tu lugar soldado.─ le ordenó la muchacha con su rostro sonrojado.

─ ¿Eso fue lo que paso, jefa?

─Ah, sí, entre en pánico y no quería ser rechazada por un agente que está posiblemente en otra galaxia.

─ ¿Cómo sabes que su respuesta sería un rechazo?─ volvió a tomar el teléfono Número 5.

─Bueno, yo...─ la rubia castaña se quedó pensativa, no sabiendo con que excusarse ante aquella pregunta, mientras los pensamientos invadían el corazón de Rachel, una imagen en la pantalla se hacía presente de poco a poco, Fanny notó esto y de inmediato empezó a decirle a su líder.

─Rachel...─ la llamó la pelirroja en el instante en que Número 1 aparecía en la pantalla

─ ¿Ah?─ dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a Número 86, ella señalo la pantalla y cuando Rachel se giró, quedo con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora al ver la cara de Número 1.

─ ¿Número 362 sigues...?─ pero rápidamente la rubia dejo caer el móvil ante la sorpresa de ver a Nigel.

─Ah, Número 1... ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?─ dijo 362 mientras esquivaba la mirada de su inferior. Su voz interna le reclamaba que se parará firme y enfrentará la situación como lo haría siempre, pero tener al frente al chico que tanto le gustaba complicaba un poco las cosas.

─Número 362, tomé una decisión.

─ ¿Y cuál sería esa, soldado?─ pregunto, tomando una posición firme y segura.

─Volveré a la tierra.─ aquello basto para que ambas muchachas abrieran los ojos ampliamente por la sorpresa, incluso Rachel podía jurar que Abby y los demás del sector V gritaban como locos para saber que estaba ocurriendo.

─ ¿Qué?

─Lo que oíste, avisó minutos antes de aterrizar en la base lunar.─ sonrío Nigel, con sus gafas negras de diseño galáctico. Rachel no perdió el tiempo y le avisó a Fanny que llamará a los demás agentes y organizarán todo.

.

─¡Número 1!─ gritaron los cuatro miembros del sector V mientras corrían a abrazar a su líder, en cuanto se enteraron de que Nigel volvería, le solicitaron a Rachel que lo llevarán directamente a la casa de árbol, abandonaron aquel dichoso crucero con tal de volver a ver a Número 1 lo más pronto posible.

─Ay, mis chamacos yo igual los extrañe.─ dijo feliz el de ojos negros mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.─ Pero no arruinen el traje, no olviden que yo vivo para mi público.

─ ¡Nos hiciste mucha falta Número 1, waaaa!─ exclamó Kuki, llorando en el hombro de su novio, Güero Torres. Al notar la cercanía entre estos dos, Nigel le pregunto a Abby:

─ ¿Hasta que por fin se juntaron?

─Pero por supuesto nene, eso se veía venir.─ le respondió Número 5 a su viejo amigo.─ Por cierto Número 1, debes de saber que esas gafas estilo galáctico no salen aquí en la tierra.

─ ¿Ah, sí? Quizás tengas razón.─ opino él mientras se quitaba sus gafas galácticas.

─No te preocupes, tengo las indicadas para ti.─ dijo ella, sacando las viejas gafas de Número 1 de su bolsillo.

─Oh, o sea hello, me hacían tanta falta nenas.─ exclamó él mientras abrazaba sus preciosas gafas y les daba un beso para después colocárselas.

─Ah, que tonto todo esto, vámonos ya, Rachel.─ la pelirroja tomó del brazo a su amiga, está la miró enojada por la forma en que le habló.─ Es decir, ¿podemos irnos ya, jefa?

─Dame un minuto.─ dijo ella, soltándose del agarre de Fanny y caminado hacía Nigel.─ Hola Número 1.

─Oh, hey Rachel, ¿ya se van?─ pregunto, observando a una muy impaciente Número 86 mirando con mala cara a todo el que se atreviera a mirarla.

─Eh, sí, pero antes quería preguntarte algo.

─ ¿Qué cosa?

─De casualidad escuchaste algo de lo que dije antes de cortar la video llamada, ya sabes el día de tu cumpleaños.─ pregunto 362, con sus ojos fijamente puestos en el rostro de su inferior. Nigel se sorprendió por la pregunta, luego se puso a pensarlo, para negar con la cabeza en última instancia.

─No, no lo recuerdo, ¿por qué? ¿Era algo importante?─ quiso saber él, mirando con interés a la hermosa rubia.

─Para nada, sólo una tontería, en fin debo irme antes de que Fanny quiera asesinar a uno de tus amigos, adiós Nigel.─ se despidió de él y subió con una sonrisa a la nave. El muchacho, aún con su traje galáctico, se quedó observando la nave en donde se iba su superior, sonrío mientras el reflejo de la nave se visualizaba en sus gafas oscuras.

─Oh, Rachel, si supieras que volví a la tierra por tu confesión de aquella noche.─ susurro Nigel mientras seguía ahí parado con su vista en el cielo.─ Por ahora, me conformaré con saber tus sentimientos y no dejar que ningún idiota se te acerque.

─Oye, Número 1, el pastel va a acabarse, si no te apuras el gordo no te dejará ni una rebanada.─ le avisó el Güero desde la sala, Memo comenzó a gritarle de vuelta que no le dijera "gordo" cuando sabía que ahora él era delgado, Kuki reía divertida y Abby los mandaba a callar.

Pensar en el amor, las citas y en la posibilidad de tener a Rachel como novia, podían esperar.

Por ahora lo único que Nigel necesitaba era recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus amigos.

Con su querido sector V.


End file.
